


Physical

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little bit of fluff.  Buffy and Angel have got back together but he is being the ever perfect gentleman…driving Buffy mad with frustration in the meantime so she tries a little ‘persuasion’ in her own inimitable style!This is a 'Curse?  What Curse???' fic





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.
> 
> Title and lyrics by Stephen Kipner/Terry Shadick. Song performed by Olivia Newton John
> 
> Buffy in normal font, Angel in bold, lyrics in Italics

“That was different.”

“You didn’t like it did you? You hated it.”

“I didn’t hate it, it was just…different.”

“You hated it!” My mouth formed a little ‘o’ as I pouted. Angel took my arm.

“I didn’t hate it Baby, I’m just surprised. I mean, I’ve been on this planet for over 250 years and even I didn’t know some of those positions existed!”

“The whole night’s been a disaster…we may as well go home!”

He pulled me close to him. “Tonight has been great. The restaurant was wonderful, the film was interesting and the company couldn’t have been bettered. I’m sorry if I’m not showing how great a time I had; you know me, Mr. Underwhelmed!”

I smiled at his self-ridicule. His sense of humour was still pretty much undiscovered terrain so any joke, especially one about himself, was major progress.

“You made a funny.”

He smiled at me.

 _I’m saying all the things that I know you’ll like, makin’ good conversation_  
_I gotta handle you just right, you know what I mean_  
_I took you to an intimate restaurant, then to a suggestive movie  
_ _There’s nothing left to talk about, unless it’s horizontally_

**Tonight had been a surprise. Normally all Buffy wanted to do was stay in and curl up. When she had come round saying that she had planned a night on the town for us I hadn’t known what to expect. The meal was wonderful and the movie; well Nine and a Half Weeks was not what we usually watched!**

I hoped he was getting the hint, God I hoped that he was! We had been back together for a month and…nothing! It wasn’t that I was a nymphomaniac but I was getting desperate. He was so gorgeous that just the thought of him turned me on. Unfortunately the feeling didn’t seem to be mutual. Chaste kisses, handholding and cuddles were as far as he went. This was the 1990’s not the 1790’s for God’s sake! I wanted him to grab hold of me, throw me on the bed and screw me senseless. The frustration was slowly driving me out of my mind.

 _I’ve been patient, I’ve been good, tried to keep my hands on the table_  
_It’s gettin’ hard this holdin’ back; you know what I mean_  
_I’m sure you’ll understand my point of view, we know each other mentally  
_ _You gotta know that you’re bringin’ out the animal in me_

**I knew I was being cruel. It was as hard for me as it was for her. There was nothing I wanted to do more than jump her bones but I wanted to make her crazy with desire. I wanted her to want me so much. Playing the gentleman was really difficult, every time I went to bed I dreamt of her and my body reacted. In truth I had a raging hard on 90% of the time. As she had gone to all of this trouble I decided that it was time for the charade to end.**

**“Do you want to go somewhere?”**

**She looked at me with a puzzled expression. “Where?”**

**“Oh, somewhere quiet and secluded.”**

**“And why would I want to do that?” she asked coyly, a grin spreading over her face.**

**“Well, I’ve got this problem you see, a delicate problem, and I thought you might be able to help me with it. Take me in hand so to speak.”**

He’s got the hint! By God he’s got the hint!!! I want to take him right now in the middle of Sunnydale but the remaining shreds of my common sense kick in.

“Oh I think I might be able to help you.”

“I was hoping you would.” 

**I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. She squealed in delight.**

**“From gentleman to caveman!”**

**“You complaining???”**

**“Me?” Her grin grew even wider.**

**“I thought not.”**

He started off towards the apartment with me over his shoulder giggling uncontrollably. We were going to have such a night. About time too!

 _Let’s get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let’s get into physical_  
_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_  


 _Let’s get animal, animal, I wanna get animal, let’s get into animal_  
_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_  



End file.
